Rachel's Relationships
<Rachel Darke Darke Pack Sandra Darke Rachel was living on the streets, scrounging for food until the day she saw a girl in a wheelchair being kidnapped by a bunch of thugs. Feeling sick that nobody was doing anything about it, she rushed in to help her despite her transformation hindered. Sandra was moderately surprised when Rachel had rushed in to save her life from a bunch of thugs wanting to hold her for ransom. She was her only friend outside of her school who didn’t want anything from her. She had begged her parents to adopt her, wanting to repay her for this act of kindness, and they did, believing that Rachel would help her in her loneliness with both parents too busy to spend time with her. At first, Rachel was untrusting of Sandra, wondering if she would be thrown out like she had been done so many times. Until the day when Sandra was crying, wishing she had been strong enough to be like Rachel, wanting nothing more than to be a kid to make friends. Feeling sympathetic for her, Rachel comforted her, in saying that the two had each other when their parents weren’t around. When Sandra discovered Rachel’s Lycan heritage and form, as well as Rachel saving her by turning her to strengthen her immune system and physical body, the two bonded and developed a close sisterly relationship. Though Sandra could be a bit overprotective of her about boys, as she was mistreated by one boy in particular in the past, as well as lied to them. And becomes even more overprotective for Rachel when she falls in love with Peter. Jasmine Sooza Although the two don't share the closeness that she has with Sandra, Rachel is nevertheless happy to have made a friend like Jasmine. Jasmine calls her Guieneviere, as she seems to be a lot like her, since she's going after her cousin's boyfriend to win his heart. Jaz also helped her learn how to loosen up, getting her in touch with dancing... even though she sucked at it at first. Howen Stark The two have a sort of rivalry, which was a result of her having continuously defeated several sports club that are under his supervision. Confident that he could beat her with his Tengantsu techniques, he was the first to openly challenge her but a tactic that stripped him of his Tengantsu defeated Howen, and left him in utter disgrace. Determined to defeat Rachel to prove he was a worthy bodyguard to Sandra, and win back his lost pride, Howen nearly gouged out his eyes to become stronger for his second battle. But luckily Sandra stopped him from going that far, as she made the suggestion to just wear a blindfold. However, Rachel managed to beat him yet again, leaving Howen ashamed once more, despite Sandra's assurance. As a result, he looked forward to continuously duel one another. As time went on, he found Rachel found him worthy of respect, calling him "the wolf who never gave up” and he calls her, “The woman who almost took his eyes". Although slightly P.O'ed at first about him being with her sister, Rachel feeling like she should be the better sister, stays strong with the two being together. If Howen makes Sandra happy, it should be fair that she didn't ruin her love life. Howard Immerson In contrast to everyone else, Howard is the least loyal to the Pack and to some extent the only one Sandra does not know too well. Despite this, he is loyal to the Pack when it's important, and never once tries to act against them. Though he and Jasmine do like each other, he teases her in saying she's a wolf that always bears her fangs just to show off. Ian Williams Marcos Sanchez Yaffa and Yadira Ramirez She can't seem to make sense with the two, seeing that they're sisters, they're always trying to go at each other in every competition enabling. Though she knows she can count on them when things get tough. Talbot Pack Peter Talbot At first, when she learned of the existence of a new werewolf in Washington, let alone since her old family/pack was wiped out six years ago, she transferred to Shepard High to investigate. Immediately smelling the Lycan on him, she grew suspicious about him, as well as stubborn to catch him at all costs. Even going as far as going into the boy’s locker room, and confronting him in the shower. Her paranoia and suspicion grows further when she discovers he bears the Gravity Fang to her Red Death Fang. She becomes obsessed with following Peter around, believing he may have something to do with the Xander House fire six years ago. After school, she confronts him once again and pesters him to tell him everything about him and his pack. But he had no answers, but believes he’s lying, threatening to kill him for no answers at all. She even when so far as to attack him when on patrol, when she could transform again without the full moon to help her. They had gone all out into a fight, with Peter being the less experienced fighter, to which Rachel pointed out that he was pretty weak as a fighter. But using her feminine instincts against her, he flusters the hell out of her until she lashes at him, but was caught off guard. Her defeat had awakened something within her: she falls in love with him at first sight, and retreats to contemplate these emotions. Later on, however, after Christie becomes a werewolf, she soon learns that Peter’s feelings for her aren’t the same, and even turns down a pass from a boy to confess her love to Peter, though she is rejected, but she never lets go of those feelings. However, when Peter tells Rachel that he likes her despite her Lucien heritage, her feelings for him become more romantic in nature. It is after this point that she becomes much more seductive towards him and desires to be physically intimate with him, to the point of having sexual dreams about him, while also displaying jealously if other girls get closer to Peter. It is also at this point that Peter becomes a source of comfort, as his kindness and courage help her to overcome her hatred of the blood she has shared by Lucien and Kate Argent. After Peter helps reconcile with her brother, her love for him deepens greatly, as she openly confesses that she loves him in front of the other girls. She becomes more psychologically dependent on him after this point, as Peter has the ability to (unwittingly) affect her mental state. Prominent examples include when she became enraged when Peter is fatally hurt by Nema, when she became greatly saddened when he was going to leave her for a few days on a trip to Kyoto, and when she became detached from reality after Peter's 'death.' She knows of Peter's greatest strength, as she helps to remind him of what it is. Christie Argent Rachel was stunned to say the least when she found out her birth mother, Kate Argent, was a werewolf hunter. But it became even more of a shock to her that she had a cousin who was the exact same age as her, a werewolf hunter, and now a werewolf of Peter's Pack to say the least. Although distrustful at first of her, she sees a different side to Christie, as she doesn’t hate werewolves at all. However, for a while, the two constantly get into quarrels (such as pillow fights) to see who gets to win Peter’s heart. The fact that the two kissed one another is an excuse by Rachel to say that she only got a head start. Despite so, the two of them care greatly for one another. Mikey Corvis She holds no animosity towards him, and is amazed at his skills in computers and cameras. But she gets easily flustered when she finds out he has managed to get her on film, file, or photos... in the nude, without her knowing it. Derek Xander Rachel in her childhood was more outgoing than her brother Derek, but during the Xander's Fire, they both thought the other was dead and now were alone. When Rachel started stalking Peter, threatening answers from him, her brother confrnoted her, both surprised that they were individually alive, but Rachel ran away from him. After being freed from Lucien's control along with her new pack with help from the Talbot Pack, both groups got to know one another, especially Derek and Rachel, although they didn't show it, they were as happy as could be, knowing they aren't alone anymore. While dealing with her feelings for Peter and still stalking him, she often tries to hang out with him, to try and make up for lost time with each other Thomas 'Tom' Sizemore The two get along pretty well, as the two are natural born fighters. Ashley Norwest Laura Schwartzwald Category:Relationships